Didn't Know It Yet
by Leafy Lincoln
Summary: On that rainy day in Philadelphia, Alice awaits the person she knows she's meant to be with- Jasper Whitlock. Alice's POV.


The weather was perfect for meeting him.

Clouds hung all around the small diner I foresaw seeing him in, the occasionally blast of lightening snaking its way into the sky. They swirled, every shade of grey blending together forming a darker color. A slight drizzle came down in quick, little drops, tapping against the diner's multitude of windows.

_Tap, tap, tap._

It was midday. The creatures usually found roaming in the night could come out and walk among the day walkers, that including myself. The oblivious humans knew nothing about our world- my kind. Knew nothing about how easily we could crush them to satisfy our thirst. Or how we had fed off them for past centuries and would continue in the far-off future.

The future.

I sighed.

Technically, I didn't need to exhale any type of air to live. My lungs were no longer needed to serve for that purpose. Or even needed to breath for that matter (but it just felt _right_), but this wasn't just a simple sigh. It was a sigh of longing. A longing for that future I knew I'd have. But I'd have to wait for it. _Wait._ Waiting for so many individuals to catch up on something that I'd known for some time. And how I hated to wait.

A certain individual had engrossed my thoughts since as long as I could remember. He was quite literally my first thought. My first sight. My first vision. My first friend. My first love. My only love. And he was mine.

But he didn't know it yet.

And as I sighed again I noticed the looks I received from the occupants of this small dinner, though I small number. I probably astounded them, me looking like I was, coming into a semi-rundown diner like this. I knew what they saw and more.

When I had first seen what I become I was memorized. I had stared at that dirty mirror for a long period of time, fascinated. There was no way it was my standing in front of the reflection. The beauty I beheld wasn't human. I was sure that a small handful of people, if none at all, could almost compare with the looks that I had acquired with a Greek goddess. The flawless skin was so soft and pale that it was close to sparkling, and only later would I find out how close to the truth I had guessed. Even my unruly hair, which stood out every which way, seemed close to perfection. The eyes- _my_ eyes were frightening at first but I got over the fact that they were a bright blood red. Or I would, eventually. Their color reminded me of something that set my stomach churning. It was familiar somehow.

I was also astounded by the grace my body showed when it was moving or even at a standstill. The moment I thought I doing something, my body had already followed up, meeting my needs in record time. The first few days of my new life was mostly my thinking up of silly ways to test my strength and speed. I had to say, it was kind of fun beating up any rock or boulder I found.

It wasn't until much later when the pain in my throat started really hurting that I realized that all that beauty and abilities came with a price. I found out the hard way that I had become a monster and the only way to quench that crazed side of me was to feed off the helpless. To take their blood and gulp it down, cooling down the burning ache in my throat. It scared me to no end, knowing that I was consciously aware of what I did every time, and that I continued doing it nonetheless.

I didn't want to be a monster. But, as days passed by, I figured that I didn't have a choice. My life for the rest of eternity would be paid in the form of bodies of my human victims.

Or so I thought.

Then the other 'visions', as I would call them from then on, came to me. They were filled with people like me, crawlers of the night- vampires (it was strange, saying the thing I'd become- it sounded impossible). The only difference was that the other vampires were wearing such happy expressions and their eyes differed greatly from mine. They were so lovely to look at, that my non-beating heart would surely start once more from the pure beauty. My fierce crimson eyes were nothing compared to their beautiful gold ones.

Many visions would come and give me more information about them, aiding my learning about them. Through my visions it felt like I already knew everything I needed to know about them, like I was already part of the family. Their names, their personalities, their likes, their dislikes, their location, and their eating habits; I memorized everything that I could about these gold-eyed vampires. The last point being one of the more interesting things I found out about them. They fed on animals instead of humans.

They had fought against the monsters lurking within and won. Sure there were slipups, but in the overall battle they had won. Won some of their humanity back, forming a family in the process.

A family. Such a comforting thought and soon-to-be future.

And he was in all of them.

Every single vision.

Jasper Whitlock.

That was his name. Jasper. It easily rolled off my tongue, like I'd been saying it for years. Jasper. Such a beautiful name. Jasper. And along with it came the face that I already knew so well. Jasper. It was a name fit for an angel, and that was what he was to me: an angel.

No matter how many times I saw his face in my visions, and it was a good amount a day, I was speechless. He was breathtaking beautiful with his pale face and curly sun-blonde locks of hair, always with that one rebellious strand with a knack for getting in his face. His beautiful, scarred face, with its defined jaw, straight nose, and set eyebrows that were perfectly place above deep, dark eyes. Yes, his eyes, that set my knees shaking just thinking about them. Those serious eyes I knew would soon be the beautiful topaz that I'd seen so many times in my visions.

He had gone through so much, the scars that covered his body proved it. In every single vision I had of him in my mind, I saw the highlights of crescent-shaped scars ravaging his body, a bit lighter than that of his real complexion. I wondered how someone could deal with all the pain that had to have come with all those scars, all those reminders of the hard life that wanted to be forgotten.

He was dangerous. That I, along with the rest of my race, could see plainly. I saw he was a skilled fighter, always knowing when and how to react. Knowing all his opponents weaknesses before they did. He was wary and suspicious of every single soul that passed him by.

Except me.

In my visions he stood with ease and a sense of safety. No tensed shoulders. No hands balled into fists. No hunched back. No low crouch that would signal he was frightened and waiting for the right moment to pounce.

In my visions his face was tranquil. No frown of distress. No snarl taking up the space on his lovely face. No grimace of pain at an unexpected bite from our own kind. No looking up at the night sky and just hoping tomorrow would never come.

In my visions he could laugh. No yowls of distress or desperation. No growls of pure anger. No hisses of pain. No whimpers of fear. No sighs of longing.

In my visions he was happy.

And the nice thing to know was that he had all that, next to_ me_. He stood with _me_. He smiled with _me_. He smiled at _me_. He laughed with _me_. He was happy with _me_. He was…

"Excuse me, miss." A voice interrupted my blissful thinking with a small cough. I look up to see a young man with dripping, dark brown hair and a quick heartbeat. "You look quite lonely here. Do you mind if I join you?" No one could miss the multiple layers of flirtation that was in his voice.

I blinked once and stared. His bright blue eyes flickered down my body for a slow second, coming back up to my face and staying there. His smile was charming enough but it held nothing against Jasper's, which image was currently spinning around in my mind.

"Sure." I motioned for the seat next to me, a good distance away that prevented me from feeling his body heat. I could hear his blood pump throughout his entire body, smelling incredible delicious. Much better than the animals I had recently feasted from (feasting on animal blood like my new family does was easier said than done).

Sitting down on the red stool that was identical to the one I currently perched on he put his left elbow on the counter and leaned onto it, turning the rest of his body towards me. His smile never left his face, always directed at me.

"So. What is a beautiful girl such as yourself doing in a place like this?" My eyes kept straying to his neck, almost unintentionally, to where the main artery pulsed. It thudded against his skin, visibly only to me. It was as if it was almost teasing me to come and take a bite and drink the human dry. With sheer will I tore my eyes away to look into his eyes and forcefully smiled. I could only guess what my pearly white teeth looked like to the man. Even though it was a forced one he seemed to find my smile something to look at. His heart rate sped up considerably.

"Actually, I'm waiting for a close friend of mine." This time I truly smiled. With the thought of Jasper in my mind it was easy. This man's heart froze mid beat at that statement. Or was it the smile? I didn't know, nor did I really care at the moment, getting caught up with my crazed-thoughts.

"Been waiting a long time, have you."

"You have no idea." What a complete understatement. I had been waiting for this meeting since the very instant I woke up in that awful dark pit and had seen his face.

And I could, very clearly, see it now.

_His head was bowed as he looked down. His shoulders hunched and he pulled on the collar of his coat even further up, trying to cover up more of his scars along his neck. Stuffing his clenched hands into his pockets, he set off through the rain, ignoring the million droplets that came down on him. He didn't care to walk around the puddles, instead just walking straight thru, the hem of his pants quickly turning a darker color._

_ Surrounding this beautiful man was a cloudy darkness. Dim streetlights ran along the sidewalks, barely illuminating the space around them. Many cars drove past, splashing water as they sped by, their headlights beaming rays of light. Although no one was about on the streets themselves, with the exception of a couple hurrying to get coverage- but they paid no attention to the strange man._

_ But as they passed he stiffened. An expression of pain flashed across his features, his teeth grinding together with a force that could crack bones. Only when the couple turned the corner did he visibly relax, but only a fraction. The tension was still there, but hidden so that no one watching would be suspicious._

_ Suddenly, the man stopped in front of a small, old diner. Its "OPEN" sign was bright and colorful against the dullness of the world's background. With only a slight hesitation, he opened the door, a soft jingle resounding, and stepped into the warmth._

_ The moment he took his second step he froze, his eyes widening. The hand he was holding on to the door handle tightened to the point where it looked like he would break it off. Glancing around for a quick scan, his absorbed everything about the diner. The expression on his face made it impossible not to think that he already had a battle tactic planned out._

_ He zoned in on a small woman with short black hair, daintiness expressed with every movement she made, sitting on an old-fashion stool at the counter. She had her back turned to him, hiding her face from his view. The man at the door continued staring at her, gazing at her body and it obvious inhuman qualities, until she noticed his presence. After a moment of no movement and a thick silence she turned herself around to face him. She looked at him with bright-golden eyes._

_ Then she smiled._

I blinked.

Regaining my sense of awareness, I figured out that I was staring into the eyes of a stranger. For a moment I wondered who this man was until, with a jolt, I remembered what had occurred not a minute before. And then I realized that he was staring at me with confusion in his eyes, and he was leaning in.

I immediately leaned away. I conjured up a strained smile in a flash, this time not showing my teeth.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized quickly, forcing my voice to sound light and innocent. "I kind of zoned out there! That happens a lot for me."

The man blinked. Clearly, even without the full power of my smile, he was still dazzled. "U-uh, it's alright…" He stammered, a blush creeping on his face. I internally groaned, hoping his hopes weren't all that high.

Besides, I was already taken.

Without it showing on the outside I rapidly thought about what I saw. It was a vision, that much was clear. And not only that, but it showed _him_- Jasper- coming to me. In this moment of time.

A bubbly feeling rose inside myself, close to overflowing my entire being. A feeling I could only describe as happiness. And it fueled the smile that I couldn't smother off my face.

I couldn't help it.

He

Finally, Jasper was on his way. Finally, I would be able to meet the man of my dreams.

The loud intake of breath reminded me once again of my companion. Taking a look at his face, I immediately felt sorry for him. He looked to be gasping for breath like a fish in sheer awe. My kind had that affect on humans, dazzling them to no end with our beauty and alien behavior. But my sympathy for this human shattered when the thoughts about Jasper annihilated my mind.

The poor fellow nearly had a heart attack right then and there when I grabbed hold of his hands, noting the blood flow around his wrist, and squealed joyfully.

"He's here!" I told him, forgetting my earlier reclusive behavior when concerning humans. I was not quite bouncing in my seat with sheer delight, but close enough to gather more attention from humans in the diner. "I'm going to finally meet him! Finally I ca-"

_Ding._

The soft jingle interrupted me. I froze momentarily, my hands covering my mouth, fear of doing something that would lead the future awry. Another emotion had washed over me, this one familiar, but never as strong. One that I have dreamed about feeling for the longest time. Sometimes I wondered if vampires could even experience this feeling, but now, feeling it this strong, I knew it was the real deal.

Then I turned around and gazed at the man in the doorway with devoting love. A smile erupted onto my face, showing so much teeth that I was sure a small spectrum of color was dancing across the room again, threatening to set the entire diner down in flames.

Jasper looked more breathtakingly beautiful in person, if that was even possible.

I jumped off the stool so that I wouldn't have to wait anymore and walked over to him. He was still by the door, his hand propped on the doorway that was an open doorway into the night, looking more beautiful than any _angel_. He expression was wary and he watched me attentively as I danced my way to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time, Jasper." I chastised, a playful tone in my voice, trying to make it as sweet and nice as possible. It would be stupid to have been waiting for all that time, only to scare the man of my dreams away with my over eccentric personality.

Somehow he looked somewhat ashamed and bowed his head apologetically. Thankfully, he wasn't as taken back with me knowing his name that he had decided to leave. His left hand came up to rub that back of his head as he mumbled, "Sorry, ma'am."

His response made me grin broadly. His southern accent was sneaking out. I cherished the visions where I actually heard him talking. They always made me smile and feel giddy inside.

I took a few more steps closer to him, stopping when our bodies were a little less than half a foot apart. I had to crane my neck up to look him full on in the face, though I didn't worry about it cricking up. I was a little surprised by that fact. I knew he was taller than me, as everyone usually is, but not by this much.

He seemed surprised by my move, maybe not understanding why I dared get closer. Blinking in surprise, he was thinking of drawing his head back. I saw it- well, the decision he was considering anyway. I reached my hand up to touch his cheek before he could choose on what to do, and he froze at the contact. His black eyes zeroed in on me, calculating. I suppressed a shiver from his stare, but I wasn't sure why.

"I'm not here to fight you." I whispered, too fast and too low for anyone but him to hear. I saw that he was tense and, trying to make him more comfortable, took my hand away and stepped back a small, single pace. Though I didn't want to get any farther away from him because of all the time that I had to wait for him, I forced myself to bear out a little while longer. "I'm here to help you."

Jasper said nothing at first. His eyes looking into mine for a good amount of time. I felt myself get lost into those eyes, full of so much pain, sorrow, and… hope.

"You're not afraid of me?" He let the question hang in the air.

He meant the scars. They were the reason that all vampires were openly suspicious of him, thinking him deadly and attacking him without cause. I could remember him telling me instances of such cases in my visions. And I also could remember my disgust and anger at how mean and idiotic people could be, humans_ and_ vampires alike.

My hand came slowly up, giving him the chance to move away if he wanted, to stroke a small scar on his chin. His skin felt warm to my touch; it was the first time I have ever interacted with another of my kind. Jasper looked on all the while. "Why would I be afraid of you?" I asked quietly, my voice questioning.

He didn't answer. Instead he looked up and narrowed his eyes. Without looking away from his face I knew that he was checking out the humans all around us. All of who were watching the exchange between the two of us with either interest or confusion.

I guessed that not many average humans met their soul mate in a dingy diner. Nor did any of those "average" humans look beyond beautiful and dangerous at the same time. So Jasper and I must have stuck out like a sore thumb with our pale skin, elegant movements, and striking- if not scary- eyes.

"We should go."

His eyes snapped back to me when he heard the 'we' part of the statement. In response to his unspoken questions I held out my hand to him. A choice.

Doubt lingered in his eyes as he looked away from my face to my hand, but he took it nonetheless. I smiled softly when I saw how his hand completely enveloped my own. Personally, to me, this felt right. I was about to lead him out the door and into our future when I suddenly remembered something. Turning back, not letting go of Jasper's hand, I faced the man I'd been talking to while awaiting my lover.

"Oh, say hello to Helen for me, will you Johnny?" I flashed him a smile once more, almost giggling out loud when I saw his confused face. Not once had he even mentioned his name and I knew for a fact that he had never met this Helen person… yet.

Truth be told I had seen this encounter coming, acting out everything I saw. In all my waiting, he was the single person to keep me company. He was the only one with the heart- and guts, to come up and talk to me.

So I had taken a little peak into his future. Why not? Leave him with a small farewell present for his kindness (though he _was_ going to flirt with me). It was a sure way of making him end up with a better, happier life. And, besides, this Helen woman would whip him up to be a better person.

So with a wiggle of my fingers in a wave goodbye and a small smile I departed with Jasper. The darkness welcomed the both of us. Jasper seemed content with following me, his hand never leaving my own. His long strides matched my quick prances on the pavement.

We walked the streets together, not bothering to avoid the streetlights and their shining brightness. Silence settled between us. A comfortable silence.

I took a right turn.

Then a left.

Another left.

I stopped. Jasper halting beside me not even one fourth a second later, succeeding in not trampling me over with his enormous height. He looked down at me with both eyebrows brought up a fraction of a centimeter, highlighting one of his smaller scars in the process. I responded with a reassuring smile, squeezing his hands lightly.

"Just a moment. I'll tell you everything once I say hello."

His mouth opened then closed with a snap. His head whipped to the side, sending small rain droplets onto my face, gazing farther down along the street.

A loud (to our enhanced ears) tapping noise was heard. I immediately identified it as footsteps, and by the sound of it they were female. Of course, I already knew who it was so I lightly touched Jasper's arm, "It's OK. She just needs directions." He looked at me like he was wondering how I should know that, but didn't say anything. Instead he just concentrated on anything other than human blood.

In less than a second a woman turned the corner, strutting toward us. She wore a long grey coat with a matching hat and a pair of stylish heeled boots. Brown hair pooled down her back, chocolate-colored eyes, all being completed with high cheekbones and a small nose. She was clearly a fashionista.

Jasper leaned in from behind me, seemingly permitting himself to have some, if a little, closeness towards me. "If my suspicions are right about you, then that's Helen, isn't it?" He asked, keeping his hard eyes on me.

I nodded, "Yes," I said, observing the shock that flitted across her face at our appearance, then what was replaced by calmness. Helen then looked resolved and determinedly headed for Jasper and I. "Quite a looker, isn't she."

I didn't see, but felt on some account his shrugging. "To some people, but not everyone."

I wanted to see his face, but couldn't because Helen had finally reached the two of them (after what seemed like forever). She struggled for words, a little too amazed at how people like us could possibly look like we did. Eventually she did manage something out.

"Uh… Do you mind, uh, pointing me to the nearest restaurant?" I nodded, smiling, but one small part of me was annoyed. I noticed how she mainly had eyes for the man behind me.

What was it about humans that they couldn't even notice people of the same gender when they were single?

"Take a right over there." I pointed to the corner we had just turned on as she switched her gaze to where I was indicating. I could almost feel her disappointment that it was me who spoke and not Jasper, that itself bugging me a bit more. "Then another right three blocks down and finally a left on Shamrock Ave."

Her hair bounced, even when wet, around her shoulders as she nodded.

"That close, huh? Well… thank you." She smiled gratefully, and I couldn't help but think she was directing it at the only male of the group. I tried not to let any of the things I was currently feeling show on my face, but still I could see Jasper looking at me oddly from the corner of my eye.

"Sure, no problem. It's the least I could do for a friend."

Thought lines on her forehead came into place whiles she mouthed the last word. She looked about to say something else but Jasper got there first.

"Come." He said, nudging my back with the hand that wasn't already holding mine. He herded me away from the woman, who was still staring at us in the rain and would be, I knew, until long after we were gone. It wasn't necessary for him to guide me, but I allowed him. The feel of his hand on the small of my back felt incredibly good.

"Jasper..." I looked over my shoulder and up at his serious face. We were still walking at a normal human pace. "Where are we going?"

"Like you don't already know." He chuckled briefly. It was low and deep, like the sound came from a big, proud cello in an orchestra. He even shook his head ever so slightly when he saw my innocent expression before I turned back around. "I don't know who you are? Or even if you are a friend or fo-"

"Friend." I stated confidentially.

One side of his mouth quirked up for a while, making a lop-sided smile, before he continued on.

"But, I do have some suspicions about what's going on. Not all of them are good though."

I tried not to look hurt at that.

"That means not all of them are bad." Focusing on the positive was so much easier than the negative. "You shouldn't use the word suspicions. It sounds as if you don't trust me."

"I don-" Some despair leaked through my façade and he stopped mid-word. And a moment later he stopped mid-step. I halted too, twirling around to face him, as elegant as any ballerina. We had just come under a medium sized terrace of a closed jewelry store, shielding us from the downpour. Up until we came under there I had forgotten that it was raining, and now I was all too aware how both of our clothes were soaked and in ruins (in my case).

He looked like a god. Unmoving, his strong face looked down at me intently and unblinkingly. We stared at each other for a while- three minutes and forty-six seconds by my count. I don't know exactly what he was searching for, but I had found everything I needed the moment I laid my eyes on him.

He was the first to speak. "You mind explaining to me who you are and why you were waiting for me?"

I smiled. "Don't you already know?" He didn't answer, but just looked at me expectantly. "And here I thought you figured it out."

"I know you have some talent that allowed you to find me, but what it is, I'm not exactly sure. As for who you are, I don't even know your name…" He led on inquiringly.

"Alice." I said, realizing at once he was being gentlemanly. It must have been the good ol' Southern raising, being courteous and polite toward any woman, even one as weird as me.

"No-?"

"Just Alice." I stated firmly with a small smile. I desperately wanted to add the 'Cullen' part to it, but decided against it. The time wasn't right yet. "And you are Jasper Whitlock."

"At your service, ma'am." He said with a hesitant smile, the Southern gentleman in him coming out. "But, that service is only offered if I get my questions answered."

"I will, but you have to promise me something in return."

I saw some of that old suspicion enter his eyes. "It's nothing big." I reassured, conjoining my fingers with his. He had forgotten about of clasped hands, staring at them, probably wondering why he was still having physical contact with someone like me. "I just want you to promise me that you won't leave."

Jasper appeared to be confused, but nodded nonetheless. 'Okay," He said, squeezing my hand, his voice softer than it's usual stoic tone. "I won't leave you."

I smiled at him- I had been doing that a lot ever since seeing him. I had been waiting to hear those words for the longest time. It sent electric currents of pure joy through my entire dead body.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed with delight, throwing my arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides. He stiffened beneath me, but then relaxed, though leaning back a smidge. I snuggled close to his hard chest, breathing deeply to gather his scent, filing it to memory. "I'll start by saying that I've been waiting for you for a long time." Even though his shirt muffled my voice I knew he could hear me, as any vampire could.

"You were… waiting for me?" The beautiful man in my arms sounded surprised.

"Yes, " I said, laughing with relief. "for a while I thought we'd never get to meet. It wasn't until a little while ago that I saw us seeing each other at Tom's that I figured out all the waiting was finally over. I've been staying in this city for a month or two in case you showed up earlier." Oh yes, the waiting was over. Jasper and I were together, and that's how it was suppose to be. How I wanted it.

"I can't believe it," Jasper breathed, amazed. I knew because I felt the rise and fall of his unnecessary action. "You can see the future."

At last, he'd fitted it all together. It wasn't surprising how fast he had picked it up, with his quick vampire mind.

"Well, it all depends on what the people do." I upturned my head to gaze at him, wanting to tell him everything at once, but I knew that it would be too much at this moment in time. Maybe later. "For example, you decided that you would stop at a city in Philadelphia, right? You could've changed your mind anytime, setting your future on a different course." But the two of us would've still met, only in a different place.

"So you see the choices people will or won't make, am I right Miss Alice?"

"Right on the mark." Oddly enough, I took a millisecond to observe that I was eye-level with his mid-chest. Either I was super short (which I was completely aware of) or he was taller than most humans and vampire combined. I liked to think it was a combination of both. "I also know that you're able to control emotions, am I right Mr. Whitlock?" I asked playfully, grinning. I knew that I'd have fun with this man. Whether he was intentionally taking part or not didn't matter.

With an upward twist of his mouth he nodded.

I waited, looking up at him expectantly. Seconds passed. Thunder rumbled in the distance and still nothing out of the ordinary happened. I frowned.

"Aren't you going to show me?"

"I don't want to intrude on your emotions." He told me sincerely. "That would be rude."

"Well it wouldn't be if I give you permission, which I do."

Ever since finding about his talent it had interested me to no end. He was different. Even within our extraordinary species. Unique. Just like me.

"So, now you ca-" My sentence was interrupted when something settled deep in my mind. A sudden boiling surge of angry washed over me.

My eyebrows shot down angrily, arching over my eyes. Eyes that were now flashing a wild golden honey color. My mouth pulled backwards and showed the world my ferocious teeth. A growl bubbled in the back of my throat, coming out deep and vicious.

I wanted to scream and snarl at something. At anything. To punch something just to see it crumble- to destroy anything and everything in my path that dared oppose me. And that certainly included this man in front of me, whom was a dangerous attacker.

While I was contemplating whether or not to start yelling at the man in front of me… it stopped.

Confusion clouded my features. My head throbbed silently. That was new. I had experienced no sense of sickness or pain since waking up. But now, I wanted desperately to lay down a rest my head. A short nap would fix it I knew, but that option wasn't available to me anymore.

"Whoa, brain fart."

My eyes darted to his face, which was smooth and emotionless, but I knew deep down he was trying to hide a smile. "You did that?"

He nodded.

"Whoa! Can you do it with any emotion?" I asked excitedly, my face pleading up at him. The next moment I felt the rush as different feelings pass through me: anger, sadness, joy, annoyance, playfulness, anguish, lust, and foolishness. I depicted each and every one, my expressions ranging from a disgusted frown to a happy grin that seemed irremovable.

"I think you get the picture." Jasper said, giving me a small smile. I wanted to see more of this smile that was becoming more and more frequent, as well as to make him laugh. In my visions it sounded gorgeous and I couldn't wait to hear it in reality.

I could tell he was going to add more but my attention drifted and then my eyes glazed over. The familiar sense of a vision closed over me.

_Jasper crouched down low, his eyes focused on the prey before him. A large, powerful stag._

_ It hadn't yet noticed his presence and was busy nibbling away at the grass at its feet. Not far off was more of its herd, also feeding. Every now and then one would raise its head, ears perked, and look around, but none saw the predator that was just about on them._

_ Without wasting a second Jasper leaped forward, taking half of the distance in a sixteenth of a second. Snatching up the large buck with muscled hands, holding it still as it reared and kicked at open air. His cold mouth pressed itself against the animal's throat, feeling the blood pounding through its veins and arteries._

_ A few seconds later it was all over. The animal sucked dry and left dead on the forest floor. _

_ He looked up. The unsatisfied frown on his face changing into a smile when he did so. Standing up to his full height he stepped over the dead animal. His arms brought up in a questioning gesture._

_ "You could use some practice." A high soprano voice sang out. My voice._

_ "Practice?" He laughed, low like a bass. "Care to give me some pointers, Miss Alice?"_

_ "I don't know…" The figure of me pretended to think about it. I brought my finger up to tap my chin. _

_ He came to a stop directly in front of me and leaned in. His head cocked to the side while he smiled. A muddy color of orange swirled in his eyes, boring into mine. Our faces mere centimeters apart and I could feel his breath against my skin, "Please?"_

_ "Fine," I gave in. His smile was too captivating. "but only because you asked so nicely."_

_ His laughter echoed through the lush, green forest. _

"-re you okay? Alice?" It was Jasper. He had brought his hands to grab onto my shoulders, shaking them.

I blinked.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you have one of your… visions?" He black eyes looked immensely worried. It should have been worisome, but that face made me happy. He was worried about _me_.

I nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. His mouth stayed a thin line.

"I…" His eyes looked to the left, away from my face. "I don't like it."

"What?"

"You look…" He paused to try and find the right word. It didn't take his vampire mind long to find one. "Vulnerable."

My mouth formed into a small 'o'.

Then I couldn't help but smile. In my visions he cared for me greatly. Almost to a point of being a little overprotective. His experience in battle giving him the edge he needed to take anything on. Anything that threatened him. Or me.

He didn't waste time when it came to fighting. I knew this for a fact. If a job needed to be done, then it was done. Done with grace I might add. Despite his size and long limbs he was as nimble as any of our kind.

"Don't worry. I can defend myself." As if to prove my point I pushed his hand to the side, setting him off balance for a few precious tenths of a second, and quickly stepped around him before he could even mutter a word. Crawling up his back like a spider I settled myself comfortably, my hands wrapped around his neck casually as if I did it everyday. His back was stiff and tense. "I'm not as helpless as I look. You should know what our kind it capable of best of all."

He didn't respond. Nor did he relax.

"What's wrong?" His hair tickled my skin as I leaned over his shoulder. His eyes were looking forward, unblinking.

"You know about that?"

"I know about it all." My finger came up to outline one of his many scars, this one being right below his jaw line. In the back corner of mind I suddenly knew when the rain would stop. Two minutes exactly. "You told me- or, you will." I corrected myself.

"It's alright, Jasper." I said as softly as I could. "What you did then- who you were, it isn't who are now."

"That's not true. I'll always be this." He said with distaste, bringing his arms up which were decorated with crescent shaped scars through and through. "A monster."

He wasn't talking about his past and scars anymore. Apparently his thirst was another issue all together.

"If that makes you a monster then, I guess, that makes me one too." That made him frown. "But I do have a solution for that."

With a snap his head shot to the left, giving me a good look at his profile (which was just as beautiful as the rest of him). A line was creased between his eyebrows as he brought them together.

"Solution." It wasn't a question, nor was it a statement. It was more of a word that had never been spoken. A word that never had even crossed his mind or his hopes.

"How do you feel about the name Cullen?"

"Cullen?" More confusion spread to his face.

"It's the name of a family." I told him. I didn't wait for him to ask the question about the world 'family'. "I saw us with them."

"Their vampires." His eyes trailed to his own scars.

"Of course. Although, their diet is pretty unusual compared to many vampires." That got his attention. "Have you ever thought about not feeding on humans?"

"Yes." Was his immediate response as I suspected. I twirled one of his blonde locks with one of my fingers, liking how soft it was. He didn't seem to notice or care. "Feeling the emotions of your prey before you kill them is hard to bear. The pain, fear, the regrets…" I felt him shudder.

"How about animals?" I asked quietly, stilling playing with his hair.

He got it after that as I knew he would. His eyes widened as he contemplated this idea. His mouth opened to ask something but I answered him before he got the chance to ask it.

"Yes, they feed on animals. I do too. That's why my eyes are the color they are now. It allows us to coexist with humans." I didn't look away when he instinctively looked into my eyes. Instead, I offered him a sincere smile. "Not as good as the real stuff but it does satisfy the thirst."

"I don-"

"It will be hard for you at first. Given your past, self-discipline in that area will be difficult." I squeezed his body closer to mine in a sort of hug. "But you do control it. I've seen it."

I didn't tell him that it would take years for his control to be conquered. I thought it was best to leave that negative information out of the conversation.

"It stopped raining." He stated unnecessarily, head back to looking straight forward as he ponder over what was said. The sky was still covered with clouds, but their constant crying had stopped.

I rolled my eyes. "I know."

It was silent after that. I was till attached to his back and had no thoughts about getting off for the moment. There was no noise beside the soft patter of water dripping from wet buildings. Our lungs didn't even make those unnecessary breaths.

I waited until he was ready, resisting the urge to follow along the length of scars that were on his neck. Patience came easily to me once he ridded me on my loneliness. With no need for rest and such I could stay in this position for hours, laid on his back, my chin set on his muscular shoulder.

Two minutes passed.

Three…

Seven…

Thirteen…

"Nice name. Cullen." He said suddenly, almost making me jump. Then I comprehended what he was implying.

I smiled wide, pulling my lips back to show my teeth.

"We should go before the sun breaks through the clouds. Which will be in exactly eight minutes and fifty-two seconds. But, before we go…" I brought my head close to his head and pecked him on the cheek. My lips not lingering, like I wanted them to, so not to make him uncomfortable.

I climbed off his back easily, taking his hand in mine again once back on the ground. I tugged on it and he followed with a weird expression on his face. It was one of surprise, confusion, and calculation. It disappeared in an instant as he looked down at me. His smile was all teeth and it took my non-existent breath away. It was free of the pain that existed before.

"So… what are they like?"

Laughing as I pulled him along at a human pace, swinging our arms back and forth, I started. "You'll love them. There're five of them now. Carlisle's the leader of them- he created all of them. Esme's his mate, the mother. That's the only way to describe her. She's so nice and kind. She really cares for us as if we were her actual children. And then there's Emmett..."

I continued to describe them and their life to Jasper, whose voice was harmony with mine as he chuckled at my excitement. Even as we crossed the city border and entered the woods he was still emitting happiness, just as I was. Every time I could I looked back at him, smiling, unable to help myself.

He didn't know it fully yet, but he was just as in love with me as I was with him. It wouldn't take long, I knew, for him to figure it out. And if I kept at it like I was doing now, then I was going to hear him say the three, most important words very soon.

**Author's Comments:**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Our first Twilight fic! =] And with Jasper and Alice too! 3**


End file.
